


Darling

by Brawness



Series: Precious [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Mino had to go on a business trip a week before Christmas.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)

 

It was never easy having to walk away from his family. His daughter was now a year and six months. She did not know why her father had to go away from time to time. 

 

The company had been very accommodating, minimizing the necessity of having to send Mino on business trips, but there were instances that they were unavoidable. He would be away for a week this time. He comes back on Christmas day. 

 

“I miss you already.” He whispered to Seungyoon's ear. The other nuzzled his nose into his shoulder, inhaling. Soyeon stirred in Seungyoon's arms rubbing her eyes. Her chubby hand latched on to Mino's coat button. 

 

She made baby sounds as she chewed on her other knuckle. 

 

He took her from Seungyoon, her pliant form melding into his, in the trusting way only a child can show her parent. 

 

She said her first word a month ago. Her first word was being “appa”, something Seungyoon loved to gloat about. 

 

She was on her booster chair during dinner when she gurgled the word after Mino fed her mashed pumpkin.

 

He dropped the baby spoon with a noisy clatter.

 

“Soyeon-ah… d-did you say something?” Mino sputtered. Seungyoon rounded the table, eyes wide and excited. 

 

This time, she said it loud and clear. “Appa!” All gummy smiles and pumpkin stains.

 

“Yes!” Seungyoon cheered loudly, arms above his head and picked up their giggling daughter spinning her around. “She called me first!”

 

Mino was offended. “Hey, we are both her ‘appa’.” 

 

Seungyoon stuck his tongue out and cuddled Soyeon, not kinding the smears of pumpkin on his white shirt. “No. I'm her ‘appa’. You're ‘daddy’.” 

 

With the way his brian worked, of course Mino was not going to let that pass. 

 

“Yes. I am your daddy.” He grinned lasciviously. 

 

Seungyoon's eyes darkened, most likely the events of the night before. Events that left a pleasant soreness on his body. He bit his lip. 

 

Minho was surprised when Seungyoon leaned forward instead, tucking his face into Minho’s neck. Soyeon, not a stranger to being squashed in a hug between her fathers, lay content, sucking her thumb. 

 

Then he felt Seungyoon’s lips on his neck. 

 

His eyes widened as he felt the piercing suction at the base of his neck where his pulse beat a triple meter. 

 

Completely forgetting that they were very much in public, with their daughter in tow, he lifted Seungyoon’s chin and captured his soft mouth in a deep plunder. Seungyoon’s hand crept under his coat and grasped the material of his shirt, breaking the kiss. 

 

Mino supported the three of them, breathing harshly, hiding his raging erection beneath his coat. 

 

Seungyoon leaned against him for a few more seconds until he collected himself. Mino kept his arm around his waist. 

 

The moment ended when Soyeon squawked indignantly at being squished for too long. Seungyoon gave a small laugh, taking her from Mino and nuzzling her hair. She gave a babble of complaint at being separated from him, the characteristic pout on her face a telltale sign of disapproval. 

 

It still amazed Mino how a child who carried neither of their genes could resemble Seungyoon so much. 

 

“I know, darling. Daddy has to go.” He explained, planting little kisses on her cheeks, tickling action sending her into happy gurgles. He smiled. She was adorable as fuck. 

 

“Mr. Song.” His secretary’s not so subtle reminder that they needed to go through security soon. 

 

Mino straightened and met Seungyoon’s eyes. His face was expressionless but he could tell that their separation never became easier for him either. 

 

Seungyoon raised his fingers to Mino’s throat. 

 

“You better be back before this disappears.” An order. 

 

Mino grinned at the edict and kissed the slender fingers. “Roger that.” 

 

With a heavy heart, he walked away from his daughter and Seungyoon. He steeled himself against Soyeon’s cries when she realized that her father was walking away. Seungyoon’s comforting murmurs faded as their distance lengthened. 

 

It never got easier. 

 

*

 

Seungyoon drifted from taking care of Soyeon, composing and doing housework. Overall an easy job, since Mino took the brunt of their business responsibilities. Seungyoon worked more on the music and Mino took care of the corporate end of it. Money was an evil necessity especially when Mino clearly resented the time away from them.

 

He resented it too, but he couldn’t show it too much. He did not want Mino to feel burdened by it as well. 

 

Their Soyeon was growing up fast. It was like a blink of an eye when she was just an infant, barely even able to support the weight of her head. She walked now. She knew words. He felt bad that Mino missed those precious moments when he was away. 

 

They just finished their video call, it was two in the morning where Minho was at and he had a morning meeting.

 

“Is it still there?” He asked. 

 

Mino pulled his collar to show the slightly faded mark on his skin. “Are mine still there?” 

 

Seungyoon smirked. “You’ll just have to find out when you get back.” 

 

Mino’s muted expletive sounded in the background. Seungyoon covered their daughter’s ear even though he was wearing earphones. 

 

“I’ll see you soon.” Seungyoon said softly, looking at his own camera, knowing Mino saw their Christmas tree in the background. They decorated the tree the day before Mino left, and only Seungyoon’s presents for him and Soyeon were under it. “Don’t forget my presents.” He reminded. 

 

He really did not need to. Mino loved giving presents. Even before Soyeon, Seungyoon was absolutely spoiled by him up to this day. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mino came home with three extra luggages he did not originally leave with, filled with gifts for their daughter, Seungyoon and their friends and family.

 

He sang softly to their daughter who was sleeping peacefully on his chest, drooling on Mino’s expensive silk shirt. He wore it because it still smelled like Mino and it was like being surrounded by him. He guessed that Soyeon liked it too. 

 

*

 

“Soyeon-ah, come to appa!” Seungyoon called to his daughter. He just finished raking the last of the fallen leaves on the yard and collected them on a pile by the tree. He could have used a leaf blower, but he wanted to hear what Soyeon was up to, she was prone to getting in trouble ever since she learned to run. Yes. She did not learn to walk. She got to her feet running. 

 

At least that was what Mino was convinced of every time he complained about having to chase their energetic daughter around. 

 

The sound of a car’s engine had them both turn towards the driveway. Crunching gravel sounded as a familiar black car pulled up. 

 

The passenger door opened and leather boots stepped out. A tall fashionable man emerged. 

 

“D-daddyyyyyyy!!!!” Soyeon shrieked and her short legs started running towards Mino his surprised face apparent as he went straight to her, catching her just in time before she tripped. 

 

He swung her up in the air, spinning them in a circle, their daughter’s delighted squeals cutting through the air. 

 

“Who is the smartest- prettiest- best- darling- baby girl.” Mino punctuated each word with a smacking kiss on the giggling toddler. “My princess Soyeonnie.” He swung her around again. 

 

Seungyoon’s heart felt full to bursting. Mino was back a day early. He clasped his hands behind his back to prevent himself from pouncing on him like a puppy. This was Mino and Soyeon’s moment. 

 

“Yoonie.” Mino turned to him excitedly, bouncing Soyeon in his arms. “Did you hear that? My Soyeon called me ‘daddy’.” 

 

Of course he heard. He practiced with Soyeon the entire week as a surprise for Mino. 

 

But there was one more. 

 

“Soyeon-ah.” He called the child’s attention. “What do we say to daddy?” 

 

The intelligent eyes lit up and turned to Mino. 

 

“AWAAA BOOO.” She bellowed, and pressed a wet smooch on Mino’s chin. She then proceeded to marvel at the invisible rasp of Mino’s jaw. 

 

“Did she just?” Mino’s eyes were suspiciously shiny. 

 

_ I love you.  _

 

Unable to stop himself anymore, Seungyoon threw himself at Mino, trusting that he will catch him. His arms went around Mino’s waist, under his coat. Soyeon cuddled comfortably, Seungyoon kissed Mino in welcome. 

 

“I missed you.” He whispered. Mino kissed his forehead. “You’re back early.” 

 

“I had to give you your Christmas presents.” Mino replied, gesturing back to the flustered secretary who was trying his damndest to not look so awkward standing by the car. 

 

As predicted, four extra luggages were unloaded as well as bags and bags of duty free items. 

 

“All I want for Christmas is you.” 

 

*

 

Later when Soyeon was sleeping in her nursery, Seungyoon curled around his beloved, savoring the slide of his lush, warm skin against his own. 

 

He was wearing the presents Mino gave him. The Christmas eve ones. The Christmas morning presents were different, because Mino just had to be that level of extra. 

 

A double row chain necklace that merged into a delicate body chain adorned his torso. The luster of platinum shone even in dim lighting. Mino went crazy when he saw him wearing it. Only it. 

 

“You missed me that much?” Seungyoon murmured in between soul sucking kisses. 

 

“You told me to come back.” Mino rasped, his eyes glinting in the dark, intent and feral. “Before the mark disappeared.” 

 

Seungyoon’s sight fell to his neck. Sure enough, there it was. Faint. Almost gone. But still there. 

 

A rush of desire so sweet filled him. 

 

So he decided to renew it. 

 

And added a few more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was in a fluffy mood okay? Sue me. 
> 
> \- Mood song “Christmas Waltz” by Mindy Gledhill
> 
> \- Comments give me life! 
> 
> \- For my beautiful soul sisters, T, M and Z. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> \- I wrote this in one sitting, forgive me. But it was written with more love than mistakes, so I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
